Ángel Negro
by Tsuki Choko
Summary: Summary: Un par de gemelos rubios relatan un cuento de amor ¿Quieres saber de qué va la historia? Luka & Gakupo —One-shot—


**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid es enteramente propiedad de Yamaha Corporation.

**Notas:** Holis~ bueno aquí les traigo mi nueva historia, es realidad es la primera que hice pero una amiga mía la subió en su cuenta, se las traigo para que disfruten de ella & le agradezco a Miss Pew por haberla tenido en su cuenta & por los reviews que tuvo esta historia, que fueron los que me incitaron a hacer mi propia cuenta en esta pagina :) Bueno, por ultimo gracias a todos los reviews guapos & hermosos que me mandaron en la anterior historia, los ame :D & como ya dije soy completamente novata en esto, les pido respeto & que se ahorren sus reviews groseros o que provengan de un mal pensamiento, yo solo leeré & haré caso a los comentarios que me digan en que estoy fallando & como puedo resolverlo, a los demás les haré caso omiso. Disfruten de la historia

**-El ángel negro-**

**.**

_Eran las cuatro de la tarde de una época en la cual los reyes aún gobernaban esa tierra lejana, cuando se conocieron esas dos personas, las cuales no sabían lo que les esperaba…_

—_¿Quieren qué cuente esta triste historia? ¿Están consientes de que necesitarán un pañuelo para las lágrimas? ¡Bien! Empecemos… —decía una niña rubia de ojos azules, de no más de catorce años_

_Un rubio de la misma edad y también con ojos azules continuó con este relato:_

—_¡Acérquense a esta pequeña plaza los que quieran escuchar esta historia! Comenzaré… —unas cuantas personas se aproximaron a ver lo que sucedía con este par de gemelos— En cierto lugar, parece que habitaba una bruja —empezó a relatar el niño— la cual estaba profundamente enamorada de un apuesto príncipe. De este amor pocos sabían, pero aquel humano castigador que se enterara de ese maligno sentimiento, no tendría compasión de eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra…_

_El tiempo mismo se detuvo y la historia comenzó a tomar vida._

—¿Tú crees que la magia del amor detenga el tiempo? —decía un apuesto joven de veinte años. Su nombre era Gakupo, tenía una vestimenta usual de los príncipes. Era alto y sus ojos color violeta.

Una muchacha, un poco más joven que el príncipe, de nombre Luka, lo miraba a los ojos con ternura.

—Claro. De hecho, en este preciso momento creo que estoy experimentando esa sensación de la magia del amor.

El príncipe tomó del brazo con delicadeza a la joven de ojos rosas y la llevó a pasear a la plaza.

Todos los vendedores, plebeyos y personas de la alta sociedad que caminaban por ahí, no dejaban de observar con duda a la pareja de recién enamorados que alumbraban aquel camino. Todos, menos una sola persona, esa mujer con túnica color café y una cruz sobre su pecho, los miraba con expresión de desaprobación y celo. Aquella mujer que los veía con tanto odio era Miku, una joven monja que residía en ese pueblo. Su más grande pecado había sido enamorarse del príncipe Gakupo. Después de haberse decidido a ser monja, Miku se sentía cada vez más culpable por amar a alguien, que no fuera Dios.

—Dios, perdóname por pecar tanto, pero no se qué hacer con este sentimiento ¡No sé cómo arrancar de mi corazón al príncipe! ¿Cómo deshacerme de este amor? ¿Cómo? —la chica se quedó callada por unos cuantos minutos, pensando en cómo podía dejar de amar a ese chico de ojos violetas. Su mente se nubló con la imagen de Luka, la joven a la que el príncipe amaba con toda su alma. Miku no soportó la imagen de aquella pareja demostrando su amor. Su corazón se llenó de maldad, de egoísmo y más aún, de odio y venganza. Aquella monja ya no tenía solo un pecado—: Yo… acabare contigo Luka… ¡Si el príncipe Gakupo no puede ser mío, no será de nadie! —vociferó, mirando hacia el suelo con unos ojos llenos de oscuridad.

oOo

Una chica con dos coletas caminaba por la calle con una biblia en la mano y una fotografía. Vestía con una túnica café y una cruz en su pecho. Miraba a los lados esperando encontrarse con una persona en especial. Al llegar a la plaza, lo vio. Observó como el príncipe estaba sentado, probablemente esperando a alguien.

Miku aprovechó y fue a su lado.

—Príncipe Gakupo… —pronunció Miku, un poco sonrojada.

Gakupo volteó a verla al instante, con una sonrisa.

—Sí, dígame hermana.

—Bueno, seré breve —tomó la fotografía y se la mostró al príncipe. Éste sobresaltó al reconocer a la mujer que estaba impresa en esa imagen— ¿Conoce a esta persona? —preguntó la joven monja. El príncipe, un poco nervioso, asintió la cabeza. Ella lo observó con molesta y dijo—: Muy bien, entonces le diré que esta chica es una bruja y merece ser condenada a la hoguera.

Gakupo se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la monja con una mirada llena de confusión y enojo.

—¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso? Ella no es una bruja. No puede serlo, la conozco muy bien y sé que ella es incapaz de hacer brujería. Es una persona pura y con mucho respeto hermana, no vuelva a dirigirse a ella como "Bruja".

Miku no pensaba rendirse fácilmente.

—Príncipe, soy una monja ¿Cómo cree usted que yo podría estar mintiendo? Yo sé lo que le digo, estoy cerca del que lo sabe todo y además de ello, tengo demasiadas virtudes con el todo poderoso… —El príncipe la miró a los ojos. Veía como sus palabras eran tan firmes y parecía no estar mintiendo. Miku tomó su mano y la apretó muy fuerte, se puso de puntas y se acercó a su oído— Confié en mí… —le susurró.

—¡Príncipe Gakupo! ¡Príncipe…! —se escucharon estas palabras, provenientes de una chica de ojos rosas que gritaba desde lejos, mientras corría hacia él.

oOo

Abrazada a la cruz, mirando el alto cielo se encontraba Luka. Aquella señorita hermosa que ahora solo contaba con un vestido roto y su larga cabellera, había sido cortada con la fina espada del príncipe Gakupo, como forma de hacerle saber que su fin estaba por llegar.

—¡Arrepiéntete, arrepiéntete! —gritaban las personas que veían el espectáculo que se presentaba en aquel monte del pueblo. Luka se ahogaba en rezos. Rezaba para ella, pedía su liberación, pero al parecer nadie la escuchaba— ¡Tu devoción se va al olvido! —escuchó Luka como uno de los pueblerinos escupía de su boca esas crudas palabras.

Sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir de esos hermosos ojos rosas.

—Dios mío… este amor no es magia. No es producto de magia negra ni blanca… ¡Es solo amor!

—¡Arrepiéntete! —seguían exclamando.

Luka volteó hacia el cielo y susurró:

—Libera de una vez las llamas del odio.

La monja observaba como su víctima estaba en lo más alto de esa cruz. Le tentaba el corazón la compasión por ella, pero veía al príncipe y volvía su razón de ese acto.

—Comenzará la muerte para nosotros —expresó para sí misma, sin despegar la vista del crucifijo.

—_¡Vengan ahora! Veremos el cielo que parece quemarse —exclamaba la niña rubia a la gran cantidad de personas que se reunía para escuchar la historia._

_El niño tomo la palabra._

—_En cierto lugar había una bruja. Parecía haber demostrado amor puro a un príncipe para engañarlo…_

—_¡Vengan ahora! No olviden las llamas de la justicia —anunció la pequeña rubia, con voz grave._

_La gente se interesaba cada vez más en aquella historia, los niños parecían haberla vivido en carne propia._

—¡Amarrada a la cruz, el demonio te invita a verla caer! —vociferaba Miku, incitando a la gente a ver a Luka. La multitud contestaba a las palabras de la monja.

—¡Arrepiéntete, arrepiéntete!

—Antes de que grite uno de sus hechizos malignos —seguía diciendo frases dirigidas a Luka, pero observando a la gente. Luka veía a la monja. Ya no estaba muy consciente de que era lo que pasaba abajo, se sentía mareada, pero sabía que Miku en ese momento no era una monja, era el mismo demonio haciendo pecar a las personas.

—¡Tu virtud se ha convertido en vicio! —exclamó Luka, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en su voz.

Miku le miró con hostilidad e hizo caso omiso a su comentario, mientras los pueblerinos se murmuraban palabras inentendibles para ella. Gakupo observaba todo el acto ante sus ojos. No sabía cómo actuar, que pensar o siquiera decir. Simplemente sabía que ese crimen se había convertido en un juicio de brujería.

Su mente dejó de dar vueltas, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito provocado por Miku.

—¡De una vez por todas! ¡Liberen la llama sagrada!

Gakupo se giró preocupado para ver como las personas hacían tanto alboroto con las palabras emitidas por la monja.

—La calle esta apunto de enloquecer —comentó, con un poco de miedo.

—La estupidez humana se extiende hasta el cielo —decía Luka entre respiros agitados.

—¡Arrepiéntete, arrepiéntete!

Luka continuaba diciendo frases con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban:

—La quemazón empieza, a la rojez de esta puesta de sol.

Miku veía como las llamas comenzaban a tornarse debajo de la cruz. En su mente solo una frase reinaba: "Comienza la muerte para nosotros, tras este pecado"

—¡Gakupo! ¡Gakupo! —se escuchó de lo más alto de la cruz. El joven príncipe elevó su mirada a la chica que estaba amarrada a ella– Recuerda… por favor. Recuerda, cuando nos conocimos —pidió entrecortada— Esa no fue casualidad… yo en verdad, te amo… te a-amo.

Gakupo sintió como su corazón dio un salto de alegría por las palabras de Luka y su mente trajo el recuerdo de su primer encuentro:

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, una joven de menos de veinte años caminaba por la plaza, portaba un hermoso vestido azul y un gorro hechos por sí misma. El clima de esa tarde era un poco pesado. El aire no paraba, cada vez se volvía más y más fuerte. Gracias a ello, Luka sintió como su gorro se desató de su larga cabellera y salió volando por el aire. Su cabello cubría su rostro y no se percató de la dirección que su gorro azul había tomado al ser arrastrado.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —escuchó una dulce voz que se dirigía hacia ella. Buscó con mirada hacia esa persona y se dio cuenta que se trataba del mismísimo príncipe Gakupo.

—S-si, es mío príncipe —respondió apenada, bajando su cabeza como una pequeña reverencia hacia él.

—¡No! Por favor, no hagas eso. Una chica tan hermosa como tú, es la que merece una reverencia de mi parte —Luka sintió como su rostro tomó un tono rojizo. No pudo contestar nada, solo se quedó congelada sin omitir ningún ruido. El príncipe al observar que no recibiría respuesta, tomó el brazo de la chica con suavidad y dijo— Si no te molesta, puedo acompañarte a tu casa.

Luka lo miró fijamente y se sonrojó aún más.

—Claro que no… me… molesta.

Así se conocieron. Así se enamoraron y así comenzaron su camino. Y sin darse cuenta que una joven de coletas en el cabello, con túnica color café y un crucifijo sobre su pecho, los observaba alejarse. Gakupo, al regresar su mente de lo que estaba pasando, se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, de haberla condenado y también de haberla conocido.

—Cuando olvidamos la magia que detiene el tiempo… —empezó Gakupo.

—Los momentos felices ya habrán pasado —terminó Luka la frase, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran conectados.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Las mentes de Luka, Gakupo y Miku parecían haberse convertido en una sola. Sus palabras se enlazaban haciendo como una especie de rezo.

—Abrazada a la cruz, buscando el alto cielo… —anunció Miku.

—¡Arrepiéntete, arrepiéntete!

Gakupo susurró:

—La voz de sus rezos se han extinguido.

—Su devoción se ha convertido en un olvido —sentenció la monja, mirando a Luka en lo alto.

Luka bajó su rostro con tristeza.

—Si este amor es imitado por magia, de una vez por todas… —levantó su cara y miró al horizonte. Tomó aire y gritó con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Libera las llamas del odio!

De pronto, la gente comenzó a gritar como poseídos.

Gakupo se sorprendió.

—La calle comenzó a enloquecer —expresó con frialdad.

Luka empezó a sentir el fuego en sus pies y levantó su mirada hacia el cielo de nueva cuenta.

—Este rojo ardiente, casi como las llamas, me indica que todo termino —susurro, al momento en el que se escuchaban gritos de la multitud repitiendo una y otra vez "¡Arrepiéntete, arrepiéntete!". Sus lágrimas no se contuvieron. Lloró. De sus ojos brotaban líquidos rojizos, los cuales indicaban ser lágrimas de sangre. Soltaba gemidos de desesperación y por último, un grito horrible salió de su boca.

El cielo se tornó gris y de su espalda comenzaron a brotar unas largas alas de ángel, pero estas eran negras, negras como la oscuridad. Sus manos tomaron una fuerza impresionante y sin más, las sogas con las cuales estaba amarrada se rompieron.

Todo el pueblo estaba sorprendido por lo que sucedía. Nadie sabía que pasaba. Un aire demasiado fuerte apareció y todos se cubrieron los ojos, menos el príncipe, que miraba fijamente como Luka se elevaba al cielo. Ella lo observó con esos ojos violetas, mientras Gakupo, igualmente, se clavaba en los ojos rosas de Luka. Al recibir esa mirada, Gakupo escuchó una voz en su cabeza la cual se escuchaba como la de ella.

Esa voz decía:

"**Cuando un ángel llora por primera vez lagrimas de sangre, su llanto es por amor, amor puro y verdadero, además de ser un amor doloroso. Cuando esto ocurre, su alma se oscurece y solo la luz puede devolverle sus lágrimas cristalinas. La búsqueda de la luz es tormentosa y las lagrimas de sangre derramadas, dejan su alma sin vida, convirtiéndose en un ángel negro"**

Esa voz salió de su mente.

Su mirada penetró en Luka, que todavía seguía en el aire.

—¿Un ángel? ¡Un ángel! —repitió con desesperación.

Miku lo miró confundida.

Luka seguía llorando esas lagrimas rojas. Se elevó un poco más, diciéndole a Gakupo:

—¡Nunca olvides la razón de estas lagrimas de sangre!

Ese ángel negro fue subiendo hacia el cielo cada vez más. El pueblo entero observaba como esa chica a la que acusaban de bruja, se iba volando con sus alas negras.

—Comienza la muerte para nosotros —finalizó Miku, bajando su vista hacia el suelo.

Las alas de Luka desprendían plumas negras, mientras ella huía de ese lugar. Una de esas plumas se dirigió hacia el príncipe. Éste la acogió en su mano y la apretó fuertemente.

"**¿Esto es tuyo?"**, recordó ese momento.

—La magia del amor… la dejé de experimentar en este momento —pronunció Gakupo con la voz cortada, a punto de llorar— ¡Te amo! —guardó la pluma en su bolsillo y observó al cielo por última vez, antes de juzgar a la persona que en verdad se lo merecía.

Fin.


End file.
